1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an obstacle recognition system and an obstacle recognition method for effecting recognition of an obstacle to vehicle travel.
2. Related Background of the Invention
An example of the conventionally known obstacle recognition systems is one having a millimeter wave radar and an image acquiring means, as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-296357. This system is configured to specify an image recognition area on the basis of the power from the millimeter wave radar, to execute image processing for detection of an object within the limited image recognition area thus specified, and thereby to reduce the time of the image processing.